An Irken's Wedding
by echosong258
Summary: Gaz and Zim face a few conflicts of interest the night before the wedding along with some concerns before her introduction as Queen of Irk. Sequel to An Irken's Mistress.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim  
>Hey everyone! I know I said I'd give you guys a Dib and Tak One-Shot, but no one's really voted on my Poll (the few who have, thanks) so until then, I'm giving you a sequel rather than a companion story.<br>For those who don't know, the first part is certain thoughts or a memory that isn't applied till later into the chapter, you just gotta figure out where.  
>Also, the story before this one is called "An Irken's Mistress".<br>Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I watched as my army prepared themselves, and the pride of an Irken Soldier filled me once more. When I first returned from Earth to show off my new skill and intelligence, it was for me; to show how <em>_I__ was the superior one, how they would regret everything they did to me and to prove __I didn't need them__; because __they__ were the ones who needed __me__._

_But now, I remember the superiority I once felt before I became what I am today; the self-respect and honor in recalling my Home Planet, in my Empire's accomplishments and for simply being __Irken__._

"_This," I addressed suddenly, observing as they stood at attention, "Is your greatest Mission ever. I've already found the location of the enemy ship and I know they won't expect a counter-attack so soon after taking Mistress Gaz, which is where our advantage lies." I paused for a moment, choosing my next words carefully._

"_I want the enemy captured alive; I want to see their faces when they realize their mistake in taking what belongs to me, for trying to __embarrass__ the Irken Empire. I want them to remember their pathetic failure, and if any one of you disobeys orders, you __will__ spend the rest of your lives suffering along with those dim-witted swine."_

_I felt my face curl into a devious smile that only widened at the anxious, and somewhat frightened, expressions of my soldiers, "You were all chosen for a reason, and the success of this mission depends on not only how you obey orders, but also on your size." A screen appeared behind me, "This is how we will infiltrate the ship…"_

* * *

><p>Gaz brushed her fingers of the neck of her wedding dress with a tenderness only Zim knew she possessed, almost in awe at the design. She had figured Zim had picked a dress that was similar to her Mistress attire, especially since sleeveless wedding gowns were so popular, but the one before her was a beautiful combination the of lethal elegance, destructive grace and transparent innocence Zim had said he saw in her. Despite the sweetheart neckline with a corset waist, the dress had lace covering her shoulders and arms and was decorated with beads of pure crystal along with an exact replica of her Mistress necklace and belt except made of platinum and silver with diamonds.<p>

_Of __course__ he'd do something like this…_

"Mistress!" Gaz shoved the gown behind the dress-curtain and shifted to the side, causing the over excited robot to miss her feet and land on the floor

"I missed you, Mistress!" He gave her a beaming smile and jumped up, heading towards the TV in a way that brought a smirk to her face.

"Little-Gaz?" She turned to face her husband-to-be.

"It's against human tradition for the groom to see his bride the night before the wedding, Zim."

He smirked at her, "It's also tradition to wait till the 'Honey Moon' before the relationship is consummated, but we obviously ignored that one."

Gaz rolled her eyes and sat down in front of the vanity the luxurious hotel had provided. A small part of her wondered how Zim had managed to organize a wedding in less than a week with guaranteed attendance from his and Dib's former classmates along with majority of the planet's royalty. The rest of her didn't care. After so many years of secretly wanting him after he left only for him to show up threatening her to become his mistress, spending almost four months fighting the scorching desire that flared within her at his slightest touch, two weeks of passionate bliss experiencing what life by his side was like and nearly having it ripped from her hands, she was finally getting what she wanted most. Gaz almost smiled at how her father had reacted to the news of her 'engagement' when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, playing with the knot of her silk robe.

"What are you thinking of?" Zim asked as she leaned back and he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"My dad,"

He chuckled, "I'm surprised; I always thought Membrane liked me."

"No parent will ever be thrilled to have their kids marry at such a young age."

"Maybe, but I understand him wanting to hold on to his daughter. If the love of a parent is anything close to the love I have for you, I'm sure Membrane would've done everything in his power to keep me away."

Gaz pulled away slightly to look at him and placed her hands on his own. "He wants me to be happy, Zim."

"So you admit I make you happy?"

She rolled her eyes at his cocky expression, "Just because you're part of what makes my world right, doesn't mean _you_ make me happy."

"Sweet, naïve little-Gaz…" Zim lifted her suddenly and Gaz found herself straddling her fiancé's lap as he sat in her chair and brought her hands to rest on his chest. "Are you saying you don't enjoy it when I'm near?" She shot him a glare as his hands trailed up her outer thighs, earning another smirk from him.

Zim was fully aware of how much Gaz hated his teasing; how she reviled when he gave feather light touches that had her quivering from arousal. How she detested it when he provoked the heat that had pooled in her stomach to stretch out till her body was engulfed in flames and he had her whimpering in longing for him to satiate their desire for one another. But what she hated most was how she couldn't find it within herself to force him to stop, and how much he enjoyed that particular fact. Zim knew he couldn't deny her when she was both so willing and so frustrated with him, but the _sounds that she made when he teased_! The sighs and mewls that escaped her when she was at his mercy… if she was magnificent in her anger, she was _breathtaking_ in her passion.

"Zim, how did you infiltrate the Resisty's ship?"

He stopped his ministrations on her thighs and grinned, "You know me well, Gaz. Distracting me by bringing up one of my best victories?" She only raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you don't want to continue? We have _plenty_ of time before the ceremony starts."

Gaz smacked his hands away and crossed her arms, "I don't care. Besides, it's been almost a week and you still haven't bragged about it. And I'm not saying I _want_ to hear it!" Zim let out a laugh as she punched his arm, "It's just weird that you didn't jump into it the moment we left the Resisty behind."

He placed his hands on the small of her back, slowly inching them higher as he leaned towards her, "I was busy jumping into _other_ things to worry about it."

"Zim…"

"I had the soldiers sneak in! We can focus on that later since I only have so long before you walk down the isle-"

"_ZIM!_"

"Fine!" He pulled his hands away glared as Gaz gave him a look of triumph, "I spent over twelve Earth hours tracking down your location, which would've been easier if you had _at least_ kept your necklace since it had a tracking device in it…" He ignored his fiancée as she rolled her eyes, "When I did find you, I rounded up a mix of some of the shorter and taller soldiers and we used the ships that had a cloaking device installed in them-"

"Weren't those just prototypes?" She interrupted, earning a nod from Zim.

"The one's needed for the mission, yes. Think of a "marine" long range drop-ship; fast and semi-stealthy for dropping into a hostile planet's atmosphere and designed to be difficult to lock-on to and shoot down, managing to reach a planet's surface as fast as possible. Seeing as how we didn't need to infiltrate an entire planet, it was a lot easier to approach the Vort Ship."

"What about the risk of the cloaking device failing?"

"Still so naive…" Zim cooed, chuckling when he received another glare, "Every piece of technology _I_ invent is ingenious and has virtually _no_ _flaws_, and since it was a ship and not a planet the chances of malfunction lessened. But I'm sure you heard me the first time I said it was easier."

She rolled her eyes again, ignoring his amused expression, "Shut up and keep going, Zim."

"I had my soldiers outfitted with non-lethal, riot-control weapons because I wanted the enemy captured alive and to ensure you wouldn't be harmed by stray fire. My rescue team was made up of the smallest soldiers so they could crawl into the enemy ship's ventilation ducts searching for you while I provided a distraction."

Zim rubbed his hands up and down her arms in a soothing manner and Gaz watched as a faraway yet proud look crossed his face before he continued, "The explosion, which I'm sure you heard, was my team detonating a breaching charge on an airlock so we could get inside, then I had an engineering team weld the outer door shut to seal it when my team and I entered the airlock so we could cycle through. Airlocks and Shuttle Zones are prime defense areas so I had one squad secure the area along with the surrounding one's and another secure the shuttle bays in the event we had to have a rapid evacuation once we retrieved you.

"We used our PAK legs to keep us hidden till we reached the Shuttle Bay where I provided the perfect distraction to keep them from noticing the soldiers who were hiding and the others who I had assigned to secure the control center; in case the Resisty decided to try and leave since I had left the Massive far enough behind to avoid detection but at the same time out of our reach if we needed reinforcements. As much as I wanted to rush out and find you, securing the ship was, in a way, a higher priority; I didn't want you to be in danger."

Zim traced her jawline with a finger, "It was difficult, staying to keep the Resisty busy, knowing you were so close but that I couldn't leave without the risk of possibly losing you. Especially since it wasn't till you were taken that I realized I loved you."

Gaz stayed silent for a moment, watching the swirl of emotion within Zim's eyes as his hand moved up to cup her cheek. His story explained why he had refused to let her out if his sight the moment he had rescued her from the Resisty, and she understood his reasons, considering she would've done everything within her power had he been the one taken, but she wanted just a bit more alone time and even though they hadn't come close to approaching the subject, she was already furious at the conversation. Yet the love she felt from him was enough to push her annoyance back.

"That's why you're with me all the time." She stated.

"Yes. I can't lose you again, Gaz." He wrapped his arms around her waist possessively, "I won't let anyone take you away from me."

"What if you hadn't gotten my dad's approval?"

Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her, "Membrane's important to you; I would've waited till he accepted."

"Lucky you then, right?"

"Yes," He sighed, pulling her closer and resting his head on her chest, "I am."

Gaz placed her hands behind his neck, stroking the skin to relax him, "Zim, you can't keep me with you all the time."

He tightened his grip, "The last time I didn't your brother kidnapped you."

"The Resisty are in prison, Tak is banished to Earth and Dib won't do anything to provoke you since your finally sparing the planet. I don't need to be kept in a cage."

Zim stood up and placed her in the chair, glaring at her furiously as he stepped back, "Spending time with me is the same as keeping you in a cage? Is my presence a burden to you? Do you not want me? Is me knowing you're safe some sort of prison?!" He grabbed the arms of the chair and scowled at her lap.

"Damn it, Gaz, you're my _mate_! The only one I'll _ever_ want till the Control Brain's cease to exist! Having you taken from me while we were fighting… after the way I treated you… after what I said…"

He hesitated, anger towards his thoughtless actions simmering in his veins along with the fierce, all-consuming need to keep her by his side. The air was always charged with their awareness of one another and her presence was a necessity that devoured his entire being, even more so when he faced the possibility of losing her forever. Yet he felt himself at a loss for the words that would help her understand his protectiveness, his desire to ensure her safety and his distrust of everyone around them when he left her alone.

Zim lifted his eyes to her face, raising his hand to finger a stubborn piece of hair by her cheek and Gaz watched impassively as he struggled to find words that he felt would express everything he wanted to tell her, "I've been in the training room and Shooting Range every night after you fall asleep, only long enough for me to vent before I return to you. I had tamed my emotions when I saw you again… I kept them buried because I knew all you wanted was a sincere apology… but I couldn't keep from expressing them. All my frustration, anger and _relief_…" He lifted his head to search her eyes, "When your close by I can relax, because I know you're safe."

Gaz stared at him, observing his expression and willing her heart to cease its pounding from his words, "You're overreacting, Zim." She said after a moment of heavy silence, earning a glare from the Irken before her.

"Gaz…"

"Be quiet. We still spend almost every hour of the day together, same as those five months before my brother decided to bug us, and I'm not complaining about it; I just want some time for myself like I used to have."

"That was before-"

"Shut up." She snapped, "As if either of us really needs one of the strongest armies in the universe to defend us; the only reason the Resisty even got close was because Dib and his stupid girlfriend were on their side and even _if_ something did happen..."

Zim's eyes widened when she cupped his cheek and pulled him towards her for a gentle kiss before looking into his ruby eyes, "Even if we're not in the same room, ship or even the same planet, I _know_ you'll always come for me. And I'd do the same for you."

Gaz pulled him into a gentle, loving kiss and guided him till she was once again straddling him as he sat in her chair, pressing herself against him till she was sure their hearts were beating as one. Rich longing curled around her spine as their tongues met and she wanted nothing more than for him to release his darkest desire; to once again experience his strength and the heat of his fiery passion. His kisses proclaimed pleasure and her body cried out for his touch; cried out for _him_. She grabbed a fistful of his Tallest attire in silent demand as liquid heat spread thru her veins and earned a growl that reverberated thru her heart and soul.

"Gir, go make waffles for the rest of the ship!" Gaz started at Zim's sudden outburst, only vaguely aware as the robot bounded from the room in excitement before her beloved Irken's lips were once again on hers. With a low groan, Zim gathered his mate into his arms and walked to the bed, crawling into it and placing her in the center without breaking contact. He pulled at the knot of her robe, gradually inching it off her as he tenderly kissed the exposed skin bit by bit; her neck, shoulders, collar-bone, the swell of her breast above the night-gown itself till she lifted herself and shrugged the robe off.

His hands moved slowly, easing her gown up and gently brushing her over-sensitive skin as they left trails of molten fire in their wake. But Gaz was beyond the point of going slow; she wanted his clothes off and his skin pressed against hers. With a strangled cry of desire, she arched up and ranked her nails over his still clothed back in silent demand for him to fulfill her need. His clothes were off in an instant, and Gaz found herself stunned at the wild look in his eyes; the eyes of a predator about to pounce on its long-stalked prey. Yet he continued his deliciously slow torture; caressing her with his lips as they brushed against her collar-bone and she whimpered from the wet friction of his tongue, his expert touch, writhing from the flood of familiar and overwhelming sensations.

"More Zim…" The Irken smirked at her breathless words, and despite a small protest of annoyance in the back of her mind at his smug expression, Gaz couldn't help but tremble in excitement as he removed her dress completely.

* * *

><p>"Little-Gaz?" She lifted her head from his chest, soft purple locks sending exquisite sensations as they brushed against his skin as she looked into his eyes. "Half-an-hour a day; thirty minutes should be enough time."<p>

"Two hours." She immediately retorted, earning a sigh from her fiancé.

Zim knew how stubborn and independent she was and how much she enjoyed time to herself, and although he felt no surprise at her answer, the fear he felt _for_ _her_ continued to claw at his throat. He turned to his side, cradling his beloved in his arms as he pulled her closer while he stared into her fiery auburn eyes. His Gaz was loyal, beautiful, violent and merciless, more than capable of destroying anyone who stood in her way and she had him by her side as well. Zim knew nothing would ever escape him again and that anyone who tried taking her away from him would pay with their lives yet the sourness in the pit of his squeedly spooch at the thought of her possible imprisonment…

He frowned as he used his free hand to wrap a lock of her hair around his finger; although she possessed the skills and abilities to leave, she hadn't even _attempted_ to escape from the Resisty when she was captured. Why was that? She both loved and wanted him (the wedding only a few hours away was more than enough proof), yet Gaz had remained on the ship.

The Irken felt his grip tighten slightly as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Why didn't you escape on your own after your brother captured you? Despite having Tak there, I'm sure there were more than enough opportunities."

Gaz raised an eyebrow, "I wanted to see if you cared."

"Cared?"

"Yes." She gave him a slight nod, "I had a feeling you loved me, even after what happened, but I wanted to see for myself."

Zim's antennae twitched in annoyance at her words as she pulled away, reaching for his discarded shirt, and he was momentarily distracted as she put it on before continuing, "I figured making you suffer a little bit while I watched along with how much you loved me was a good enough punishment."

He pounced, trapping her between his strong arms and thighs as he pinned her to the bed, "I agonized countless nights because you decided to play 'damsel-in-distress' little-Gaz…"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not helpless, Zim."

"And you 'endured' spending more time with me as the result of your trickery, along with receiving two 'Zim-free-hours", I'd say were even but…" He smirked at her, lowering his head to ghost his breath along the side of her neck, "I believe it's now time for you to spoil me."

Gaz shook her head mockingly at him, "You're hopeless, Zim."

"So are you, if earlier tonight was of any evidence of that."

A mischievous smirk appeared on her face as she flipped them over and pulled off his shirt, "Shut up. I'll spoil you if-" She was abruptly cut off as a loud explosion came from the other end of the hotel.

"Guess Gir got into more trouble." Gaz gave her fiancé an impassive expression, inwardly willing him to ignore the robot and insist they continue.

"We're not leaving." Zim stubbornly clamped his hands on her hips, "You're spoiling me, remember?"

She smirked again, "Don't worry; you're gonna _love_ what I've got planned."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Honestly it's kinda hard sometimes to find the right place to stop, even more so when the characters take me down a different road (trying to keep them IC while keeping them with the last story too), but I hope I did well in leaving off where I did.<br>I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon, since my brother and sister didn't need the computer today (technically yesterday) I started typing and I ended up staying up all night to get this one posted.  
>Anyways, Read and Review and remember: Constructive Criticism only!<br>Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim  
>Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long, I have reasons, but really all I can say is I'm sorry and let you know that I've resorted to caring a notebook around with me all the time to write down my ideas because I'm tired of not being able to use the compter.<br>Anyways, I'll probably only have one more chapter after this one. It's mostly about the little concerns that come after they get together, along with some stuff I had originally wanted to put in my first story but never got a chance too.  
>Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I looked at the Irken before me, and allowed myself to drown in his ruby eyes.<br>He and I are so different, and I know we're not the same species, but it doesn't change the fact he's male, that to me, he's a man. The man I chose to spend the rest of my life with, the one I rule the Irken Empire with. And I know others would never understand because how can two mismatched beings come together the way we ha__ve?_

_But he makes me __feel and think things I've ever dealt with before. __Things no one outside my family has ever inspired in me. _

_Zim makes me feel human._

_I've never been caring, but my husband is a perfect example that I can be, and no matter what anyone says, I have the same instincts and desires as any other Human Being on Earth regardless of how I am, regardless of how he is._

_Those instincts may be buried, hidden so deeply even those closest to me may doubt they exist, but Zim has shown me they are there. I have the chance, the choice to explore them if I ever decided to. And I know the Irken before me will agree to anything I say and support me the entire time._

_Nobody really knows how an Irken is in so many areas; I don't even know how I'll be in this particular one. But I do know that if the day we decide to take a chance, to say yes, actually happens, neither of us will ever regret it. Zim and I are strong, fearless leaders and we rule the Empire more powerfully than the Empire has ever seen. And those after us will be just as mighty as we are with our guidance. _

_I'm not sure of my answer yet, but I get the feeling Zim isn't either. I guess it's a good thing we have time then. I waited so long without realizing it, but I don't regret my decision to stay by his side, because he is more than I could've ever asked for. Even when the time to decide comes he'll stay by me. But we're not in a hurry, because my decision doesn't have to be made for a long time._

_And right now, I just want him._

* * *

><p>Gaz watched from what Zim deemed as the 'best observing area' of the convention hall as the Irkens gathered and cheered in excitement from the laser show the almighty Tallest insisted on having before his grand entrance. She glanced at her dress and smirked at the Irken symbol on the front; the only difference between her old dress and the new one she now wore. It was a simple change, but her husband had insisted on it.<p>

A small blush appeared on her cheeks; while she had wanted to spend her life with Zim, the idea of them being married was just so… _weird_. Not in a bad way, but her slight unease was probably because, in a way, they had rushed into it. Yes, she had held feelings for him for years but still… going from the idea of being nothing more than a bedmate to a friendly (and somewhat flirty) companion to an actually lover had taken _months_. And now here she was, married and about to be announced as Queen of the Irken Empire. What would her father say about that?

The fire in her cheeks grew, out of both irritation and embarrassment, as one of their many conversations came back to her.

"_Gaz!" Her father enveloped her in a hug before lifting and twirling his daughter in the air, "How does this new husband of yours know so many people? Aside from you and your brother, I haven't heard about him before and I mentioned him to much of the world's nobility when he was still Dib's little foreign friend in passing. Of course, that was before the young man became part of the family."_

_She shrugged, "He doesn't like too much attention." Gaz mentally rolled her eyes; despite his new way of portraying it, she knew Zim had always held a massive ego and desire for attention. Irkens were a proud race but her husband beat them all. He was smug, arrogant and enjoyed the fear he instilled in his victims and the respect he got from the Empire. Yet, in an odd way she found it endearing._

"_Oh I see, modest isn't he?" Membrane laughed heartedly before focusing on his daughter once more, "I hope you plan coming to family night next month! It's your turn to pick where we eat!"_

"_Is Zim allowed to come?"_

"_Hmm… he __is__ family now, so if he's not too busy and he wants to then yes! It would be a perfect time for me to ask him how his latest experiments and projects are doing! Why didn't you ever tell me he's an exceptionally talented inventor?" Gaz shrugged again._

"_Daughter, I wanted to ask you if you plan on finishing High Skool and attending University before you and your husband begin a family."_

_Her eyes widened, "A family…?"_

"_Of course a family," He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know you two love each other, but being a parent is a big responsibility! Especially when you're calling is SCIENCE, just like mine and your husbands if he plans on continuing his career. I know I wasn't there every day like other parents, but I did try to do my best. Ah I still remember the day your brother came in rambling about someone coming from a transmission he heard and the day you wanted your Game Slave Two…"*_

_Gaz blinked at her father as he continued talking, mentioning something about including them the time he wanted to activate his Perpetual Energy Generator by introducing them to the public**, yet the words were lost on her. Was she able to even have children with Zim? He was a humanoid breed of alien, and because of the accident***, his body __looked__ more human, but from the few conversations they had about it, he was still, in terms of anatomy, __Irken__. _

"_We're not planning on a family any time soon, Dad."_

"_Oh, that's good! You have plenty of time for that and I'm sure when you do have them, they'll be just as lovely as you!"_

_She smiled; sometimes she found it hard to resist her father's enthusiasm. Even if she never showed it outwardly, "Thanks. I'll let you know if I plan on letting Zim come next time."_

"_You do that! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with one of the Prime Ministers." He gave her a heartfelt hug, "I'll see you before you leave?"_

"_Yeah, see you later dad."_

Gaz sighed in annoyance and looked towards the crowd. Maybe, instead of if they _could_ have them; the better question was whether or not she actually _wanted_ children. The possibility had never occurred to her before, mostly because the one time she had bothered bringing it up, Zim had told her not worry because nothing would happen. And it was true, now that she thought about it. Yes, it had only been a month since they had become intimate lovers so it was possible she could become pregnant, but she trusted Zim.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the Convention Hall filled with cheers, lasers once more filling the air along with a touch of smoke. Gaz adjusted her cape over her shoulders and stepped on the platform before her, hands by her side and her natural unfeeling expression on her face. She'd talk to her husband once the ceremony was over, but for now she would instill fear and respect into every Irken she now ruled over.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely brilliant!" Zim gave his mate a smug look from his spot on the bed as she stepped out of the closet in her normal clothes, "Ever Irken bowed before you the moment they saw you! I couldn't expect anything less from-"<p>

"Zim, can you get me pregnant?"

The Irken leader blinked at her in stunned silence for a moment before he raised a non-existent eyebrow, "Do you want smeets, my little-Gaz?"

"Don't avoid the question." She snapped before crossing her arms, "We've never used any form of Earth protection because, according to you, its _inferior_ and I don't think Irkens have protection because your race doesn't even 'mate' anymore and all your offspring is born in Smeeteries.

"So even though Irkens are similar to humans, and you have a few physical traits that make you look more so like my race along with the fact you told me 'not to worry about it', I'm guessing you can't get me pregnant."

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Zim sat up and regarded her warily, "If we wanted to, I could."

It was well-known among the Empire, and a good number of Earthinoids****, that Zim absolutely adored his Queen when she was upset, but even he was cautious of actually igniting her temper. She was a naturally menacing human being (known for her dark, violent and antisocial personality), but few knew the true potential of her wrath and the ones who had saw it had barely managed to walk away intact.

And because of this, Zim found himself reluctant to continue the conversation, one he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid.

"What do you mean 'if we wanted'?" She narrowed her eyes at him when he hesitated and allowed some of her impatience to seep into her tone, "Zim…"

"When you had your first medical examination," He began, "I had them check to see if we were compatible enough for that. Even if the accident hadn't happened, there was a small chance you could end up carrying a smeet if we weren't careful. The possibilities are now more in favor of that and chances of complications aren't as likely.

"I also had them create a serum similar to your people's birth control shot, which was given to you every month during your exam and, unless you don't want to, you'll keep receiving it."

Gaz blinked at him, absolutely speechless as an onslaught of emotions suddenly flowed thru her. She felt pleased her husband had prepared for any unexpected surprises, angry he hadn't bothered to explain till she confronted him, irritated he had assumed she'd come to his bed (even though it had eventually happened) and annoyed he had tested without asking. Yet, she mostly felt _relieved_.

Surprisingly, the feeling stemmed from two extraordinarily different reasons. The first was because, obviously, she could be with Zim all she wanted and not have to worry about sudden misfortunes. She had never cared for the human race, with the exception of her father and brother, and had often expressed her distain for her species by focusing only on video games and pizza. Which was why she hadn't given the idea of children much thought after Zim had told her not to worry about it the first time (in her defense he had also managed to distracter by nipping at one of the sweetest spots on her neck). But then father had unknowing helped reveal that if she and Zim were incompatible, she never, and would never, have the choice to give birth.

For some reason the thought filled her with an emotion she had never felt before; a strange mixture of harsh disappointment, icy resentment and unexplainable heartbreak. She hadn't planned on having kids, and regardless of the fact she had married Zim, Gaz had not once thought of bearing them. But it had been _by choice_; she had _chosen_ to remain childless for the foreseeable future. And the sudden realization of possibly no longer having a say in carrying a child if she changed her mind had touched a part of her heart she hadn't been aware of.

Zim stood and approached his mate in alarm as a sing, solitary tear made its way down Gaz's face, "Little-Gaz?" He reached out and ignored the sizzle his skin made as he wiped the droplet away.

She lifted her face and smiled at him, "I have a choice." She whispered.

"A choice?" Gaz nodded and gave her husband a watery chuckle, "Yeah…"

She wrapped her arms around him, placing her head against his chest as his own arms circled around and held her gently. She had never felt so relieved, so thankful that Zim's anatomy had changed. She wasn't sure if she'd ever change her mind, but now at least, Gaz knew it was _her decision_, not because fate, or the universe or some other stupid reason, had chosen for her.

Zim softly ran his claws thru his beloved's hair as he patiently waited for her to relax. Gaz had always been an independent being, and even without her earlier statement, he knew how much she enjoyed her freedom. But he had never thought the choice of bearing smeets would matter so much to her, and he felt extremely grateful he hadn't taken away the option completely when the possibility had b een presented to him.

"This is stupid," His antennae lifted as Gaz pulled herself away and crossed her arms, "You could've just had us use a condom and saved us both the trouble of this conversation."

"Earth forms of 'protection' are inferior and hardly live up to their purpose." He scoffed before he gave her a smug look, leaned down and whispered heatedly in her ear, "Besides, you enjoy it when I let go once we reach the highest point of physical ecstasy."

Zim felt his male pride swell when he pulled away and noticed his mate's burning face, only to burst out in laughter when she punched him, "Shut up!"

He reached for her waist and pulled her to him, causing both of them to tumble back on to the bed, "You are still innocent in so many ways." He teased.

"Being embarrassed at my husband's loose tongue does _not_ give you the right to call innocent or naïve or to make fun of me!"

"Can't say I agree with that, after all, you still blush when I use my 'loose tongue' to-"

"I will _destroy_ you if you finish that sentence, Zim!"

He laughed again, "My little-Gaz, where would I be without you." He stroked her hair and smiled when her expression softened, "I wouldn't trade this moment for anything the universe had to offer."

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a smile full of mischief, one he had grown to love, "Really? Because there_ is_ one thing I had thought of doing…"

Tremors ran down his spine as she trailed a light path down his shirt covered chest with her finger, "And what did you have in mind?"

"I need..." She leaned down next to his ear, "To finish my homework."

Zim's eyes shot open as his mate suddenly left their bed and walked towards the door, "Homework?"

"Yeah, I plan on actually graduating and I'd rather get everything done now." She gave him a faux-innocent smile, "It may take all night, don't wait up for me."

"All night? You can't be… What about your human tradition of a Honey Moon?!" He jumped up and chased after her, "Gaz? Gaz! I demand you ignore that infernal pile of paper and come back to our chambers! _Gaz!_"

* * *

><p><strong>*I know a lot of people think Membrane is never there for his kids, but there are episodes where I remember him being there. The ones mentioned are: <strong>**The Nightmare Begins**** and ****Game Slave Two****  
>**Episode <strong>**Future Dib****, Membrane had made a machine and called it PEG, he wanted to introduce everyone to his kids before he activated the machine for the first time.  
>***Reference to my story "An Irken's Mistress".<br>****Zim calls the inhabitants of Earth, Earthinoids in ****The Nightmare Begins**** when he's speaking to Gir.  
>I hadn't actually planned on going in this direction, it just happened. But I'm glad it did and I'm thankful for the humor that occurred at the end. It's been a while since they had an actually hilarious moment. I've also never written anything so obviously dirty.<br>You guys are probably rolling your eyes at me (I mostly mean you sis) but I personally considered my previous chapter and original Fic to be passionate and fiery in regards to their relationship. Not outright dirty. So that was new. And embarrassing…  
>Anyways Read and Review and don't forget about my poll! We need a tie breaker!<br>Till next time!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim  
>Yes, I know I've been gone a while, and I'm really, really sorry about that. On the bright side, this is the last chapter and my poll will be up for 2wks more then I'll post my DATR one-shot.<br>I have most of it finished actually. I want to write another Invader Zim fic but it'll be little while till that happens. And it'll probably be relatively short.  
>Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this final chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You are cold, destructive and merciless. Calculating, unforgiving and absolutely ruthless when crossed. Some would even say you're heartless; that darkness and malevolence runs where lifeblood should flow.<br>That the blazing inferno one is able to see when you let them look into your eyes is a reflection of the horror you could bring if you so desire it._

_The haughtiness you possess, the pride and overconfidence you carry yourself with is well earned. A perfect mix of indifference and arrogance that infiltrates the air of any room you walk into; you command attention in a way no other being could ever compare too. And even if you try to hide it, I can almost __see__ the smugness radiating off you._

_The very traits that cause absolute terror and dread to stun and cripple those meet or even hear of you, are what draw me in; the zeal and dedication you have for what fascinates you to the point you obliterate anything in your path is mesmerizing._

_It's beyond fascinating because no one else is able to see what I see; how you are so tender and gentle in quiet moments that only you and I share… it's absolutely spellbinding.  
>As cliché as it sounds, it's almost impossible to imagine my life without you. Even in the beginning when you first entered it, when you were more of a shadow hovering around the edges, you had made a big enough impact that I could easily remember you without the slightest bit of provocation.<em>

_And now as you caress my skin, as your lips cause liquid heat to pool inside me and spread throughout my body, I can't help but be thankful for how everything turned out. There will always be trials, but I know we can overcome them. Neither of us allows others to get close, but because we have allowed the other in, there's an impenetrable bond that holds us together._

_Call me selfish, egotistical or even spoiled, but I won't ever let you go.  
>And I know you feel the exact same way.<em>

* * *

><p>Zim wrapped an arm around his beloved's waist and she immediately curled into his side as they lay gasping for breath. In all honesty, Gaz hadn't planned on anything other than playing video games till she forgot her <em>ridiculous<em> graduation ceremony. But Zim was a bit of a narcissist and an attention hog, and although she found those particular qualities endearing (_only sometimes!_), they were some of the reasons the rest of the ship knew the best place to look for their leaders was the Bedroom Chambers. The fact that she enjoyed ignoring him most of the time just to annoy him (she always denied it when he asked) hardly helped her leave the room.

Not that she minded; Zim was a considerate, and absolutely _exquisite_, lover. He thought of her when they were together and always made sure the fire burning inside her veins was scorching her from the inside out before he brought her to the highest point of physical ecstasy…

He tightened his grip on her when she let out a tiny sigh of contentment. "What're you think about Gaz-love?"

She lightly traced a finger on his chest and shrugged, "Eh, nothing you need to worry about."

"I always worry about you."

"I know."

They let silence overcome them as they bathed in their afterglow. Moments where they could simply _be_ had been rare in the days leading up to her High Skool Graduation. Even more so because Zim was a much more proactive Tallest than the ones before him; they had conquered another 3 planets while she'd been stuck in a room studying (as if she needed it) and they hadn't seen much of each other.

She nearly let out a snort of amusement; hadn't she asked him for some space only a few Earth-months before? Then again, she hadn't counted on both of them being so busy that they would only manage to crawl under the covers before they passed out instead of waiting up for the other to arrive. Of course it made her appreciate the moment even more…

Zim turned his head slightly when he felt Gaz's finger stop its random movements. She was staring at his chest (something that normally filled him with pride) and examined him with curious eyes rather than appreciating his physique. He looked himself over; he was covered in the light sheen of sweat* that normally followed their passion and their bed sheets. Normal as far as he could tell, yet Gaz pulled away and lifted herself to study him as she clutched her own bed sheet to her chest.

"Zim? Aren't you allergic to water?"

He blinked. They stared at each other for a few moments before an annoyed expression crossed his Queen's face. "A few months ago you wiped away a tear and your finger reacted the same way it did back when we were kids and you got hit with water. But you don't seem to have a problem when we're all sweaty…" She suddenly shot him an appalled look, "You better tell me you don't cover yourself in paste before you touch me because if you don't, so help me Zim I will-"

"Gaz, Gaz, Gaz…" Zim lifted himself and leaned against the headboard as he moved her onto his lap, "Your mate happens to be the most powerful, intelligent and cunning being in the universe. From the moment I first saw you again I knew there would be many things that could keep me from having you; I spent _weeks_ researching and experimenting if our coming together would have any negative side effects and how to prevent them if they came up.

"Earth water is unique; it keeps majority of the beings on your planet alive yet it can carry parasites, diseases and many of my scientists found it fascinating to research something so contradicting. The water we gave you once you came aboard the Massive was put thru a purification system engineered to find even the smallest threat and we discovered that it's the pollutants in the water that causes the burning reaction Irkens have rather than the water itself*. Paste does completely nullify the effects of tainted Earth liquids, but once you began drinking the purified water it wasn't necessary."

She glared at him, "What about the first time we sparred? Or after my 'crowning ceremony'?"

"Irkens also sweat, my love." He explained, "Thanks to your moronic brother's use of Membrane's ray gun, my appearance wasn't the only thing altered. My own sweat provided as a counter agent till the pollutions left your system, although I helped speed up the process with your medical exams. And before you ask, I filled the hot tub** with purified water." He gave her a quick smirk and chuckled when she glared, "After the ceremony, well we had spent quite a bit of time on Earth for our wedding; there were enough pollutions in your body to cause that reaction."

"I guess that makes sense… You definitely plan for everything." She turned and rested her back against his chest.

"Of course; it got Dib to trust me all those years ago and in turn gave me you."

"How did you manage that?" She caught his hand an intertwined their fingers, "Dib never told me how it happened. Since he never keeps his mouth shut about anything, I never bothered to ask."

Zim hesitated; it was a memory that never ceased to aggravate him. Even after he destroyed his old Tallests those instances in time, those moments of his past, continued to haunt him; the humiliation, the disappointment and despair… the blinding rage that nearly consumed him when he finally understood _everything_ and they told him the opposite of what he had wanted to hear. How they had crushed his last bit of optimistic hope that it was merely a side effect of the machine Dib had used…

"I hadn't known till after it happened, but Computer always recorded all my call logs for some reason, possibly to help me break out of my delusions when the day finally came. After I was shot, after you and Dib left once you realized I was still alive, I went back to my base and called the Tallest. Part of me had refused to believe everything; that maybe the doubt in my leaders was caused by something the two of you had done.

"After a while, once I finished unleashing my anger and was able to think clearly, I started to plan. Like I said earlier, Computer had the entire video; I played it again when your brother showed up because I hadn't been around for a few days. Despite our mutual hatred of each other, he knew I adored my leaders and that I'd never willingly destroy my base unless my mission required it or something absolutely demoralizing happened. The first step to destroying Dib was to gain his trust. In order to destroy both Red and Purple, I just had to cause an unfortunate 'accident', similar to the ones that destroyed their predecessors. But I knew that was too simple; if I were to accomplish anything, for me to cause ultimate humiliation to everyone who had wronged me, I had to become the Tallest of the Irken Empire. Of course you weren't in the original plans; it took the entire night and part of the next morning after I saw you again to find a way to keep you by my side."

Zim waited patiently as she observed him; her eyes searching and thoughtfull at the same time. And as much as he wanted to lighten the somber atmophere, he knew there was one more piece of information he needed to tell her, "I calculated and obsessed over everything for the longest time; humans are so frail compaired to other speacies and even before I realized what you were to me, I wanted to make sure you lived a long life."

"Let me guess," She interrupted, "You're 'medical exams' were to help you find out how to extend my lifespan?"

"And I succeeded." He chuckled, "Aren't you glad your mate is so clever?"

Gaz glared at him, "You're lucky I can't complain about how things turned out."

"Of course you can't," He brushed his claws thru her hair, "I _am_ Zim after all."

"That's just as irritating now as it was back when you first arrived on Earth."

"You hardly interacted with me that first year."

"It was still annoying."

"Ah so I had your attention even then?" He suddenly moved them and hovered above her, "Was my little-Gaz infatuated with me even as a child?"

Gaz sighed, "Only _you_ could find a way to make it seem like that."

"I don't blame you for noticing; you've always been cunning and intelligent and it wouldn't surprise me if you saw the greatness I held before it came forward."

"Why do I put up with you again?"

He traced the blush that dusted her cheek, "Because you'll never find someone who could compare to me; there's no one who can ignite your passion with just a touch, who fight at the same level as you; no one can ever care for you the way I do; I would give you the universe. And you are _mine_."

Gaz yanked him down for a kiss and sighed blissfully when he drew her closer. She figured she'd let go of his possessive statement for now, mostly because he always managed to wreak havoc on her mind whenever he left a trail of kisses along her shoulder and neck. She couldn't help but let out one of her rare smiles when he pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes; moments when they expressed their softer side to each other were far a few in between, but it always pulled at her heartstrings when he cradled her frame and kissed her with such warmth and affection.

It was a good thing that she had such simple needs; because Zim really would give her anything she asked for.

"My little-Gaz." He whispered.

Gaz pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "My Zim."

They were really all each other needed. And honestly, neither of them wanted it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*On the Zim Wikia website, there's a section about Irken Biology.<br>**Reference to this story's prequel, An Irken's Mistress.  
>And we're done! Man that took forever… I apologize for that but I'll be posting the companion story about Dib and Tak soon.<br>Any guesses who's speaking in the before-plot thoughts? I tried to make it as indiscernible as possible, how did I do?  
>I was kinda surprised no one called me out on how within An Irken's Mistress Zim had never 'gotten burnt' from touching water but had when he brushed away one of Gaz's tears last chapter. This story was meant to clear up some stuff I wanted to add in my last story but couldn't.<br>Read and Review, and I'll see you when the companion one-shot gets posted!  
>Till next time!<strong>**  
><strong>


End file.
